Gopher and Zombie
by Zatsune
Summary: Zombie hunting is fun and all, but 2 members of the the Z-Loan team need extra money for a school trip... fast! What will they have to do to get the money!
1. ZCafe!

**Gopher and Zombie**

_Chika Akatsuki x Michiru Kita_

**Chapter 1 : Z-Caf****é****!**

**Summary:**Zombie hunting is fun and all, but 2 members of the the Z-Loan team need extra money for a school trip... fast! What will they have to do to get the money?!

**Chapter Summary:**Two members of the Z-Loan team needs money fast! So what should they do? Join a café of course! The first day is the first step!

**Chika: **Gopher, you can do my chores. I'm tired.

**Michiru: **E-Eh... but I...

**Chika: ***poking her forehead* DO IT!!

**Shito: **I don't think I'll be appearing much in this fanfic. ;_;

**Zatsune:** Aww, we still love ya! ;D

Yes, this pairing is my recent obsession o_o When Chika blushed as he gave Michiru the 500 yen, I actually squealed out loud X3 Kawaii Chika-kun 3

_Rated T for blood (?) and fluff!_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"More tea, m-master?"

"Oh, yes please."

Michiru's hand shook as she poured the liquid into the teacup. How had it gotten like this? Well, it all started when...

*********

"Gopher! C'mere!"

"Ugh..." Michiru yawned.

There had been too much work this month, and it didn't help that Chika was forcing her to do all sorts of stupid jobs. She hastily walked to the kitchen where Chika was pulling at the lid of a jar. He looked up at her as she walked through the door.

"Open it," he said, shoving the jar at her.

"Eh... If you can't open it, what makes you think I can?!"

"Just do it!"

Michiru sighed and reluctantly tried to open the jar.

_What the... Is this thing super-glued on or something?!_

"Umm... I can't open it, Chika-kun..."

"Baaaka. Here, let me try again" he said, taking the jar from her.

As his hand met hers, it lingered there for a second before he pulled the jar back to him quickly. He turned away from her, trying to hide his face that was now deeply blushing because of the hand contact.

"Chika-kun? I-Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!!"

He opened the jar violently, much to his own surprise.

"I did it..."

He showed the jar to Michiru triumphantly, almost forgetting that he was still blushing.

"Chika-kun..." Michiru looked at his rosy cheeks. "You're blushing."

"W-What?! I am not!"

He laid the jar on the counter and grabbed her cheeks. She squealed in protest but he ignored her. It was then that Shito walked in.

"...You two seem extra lovey-dovey today."

"E-EXTRA?!" Chika and Michiru shouted in unison.

"Y-You... say that to my face, you turd!"

Chika pushed Michiru to the side and ran at Shito, who nimbly dodged to the side, leaving Chika to tumble into the hallway. Shito walked towards the counter where Chika had left the jar and made a tutting noise. Michiru looked at Chika, who was still in the hallway. She walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"Chika-kun, do you remember about that... umm... money... that we need for our school trip?"

"Money?!"

Chika's face lit up at his favourite word. Michiru was taken aback.

"Yes," she continued. The money we need for that school trip... You forgot, didn't you? If we don't get it, we won't be allowed to go and we'll have to clean the school instead."

Chika stared at her with a 'what the hell' look. He had obviously completely forgotten about it.

"I was going to remind you earlier, but then you asked me to open that jar, so..."

"Shito! Get your ass over here! NOW!!"

Shito stood in the doorway. "What is it, Akatsuki?"

"Gimme money."

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I only have enough for me. Unlike you, I remembered about the trip."

"Why you..."

Chika was about to jump up and grab Shito when Michiru put her hand on his arm. He looked at her, heat rising to his face.

"What?"

"Maybe we could do a job for the money? If Shito isn't going to lend us some..."

"A job?!"

"Y-Yes... there are job adverts in the newspaper..."

"Go get it then!"

"O-Okay..."

*********

And that was how it began. The café had been the highest paying job for the least hours, so her and Chika had taken it. Although...

"Hey, cutie, come here!"

Michiru groaned. This was supposed to be a café, not a place to be humiliated. She walked to the man who had called her.

"Yes, master?"

The man flashed some money. "How about you and I go somewhere alone and..."

He jumped as Chika slammed a teapot on the table. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chika grabbed Michiru by the arm and dragged her behind the curtains that separated the café serving area and the kitchen.

"You _do_ know what that guy was about to say, right?!"

"Y-Yes... It's only the third hour of working here and it's happened twice already..."

"Seriously, Gopher, you need to look out for yourself more."

Michiru looked at him. "T-Thank you for saving me, Chika-kun."

"It was nothing."

He flinched as Michiru hugged him. What the? She had never hugged him before. So why was she hugging him now? Before he knew what he was doing, he had put his arms around her too and buried his face in her hair.

"C-Chika-kun?"

"What?"

He drew his head back and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, he seemed to notice it more now. Those eyes that could see when someone was about to die. Those eyes that had seen the black ring around his neck. Those eyes that seemed to soothe all his sorrow, and make him forget he was a zombie. They were so close, he felt like his whole body was about to explode.

"Y-You've saved me so many times and I hadn't properly thanked you, so... Of course, I could give you money, if that's what you'd rather have..."

"No."

One of his hands gripped her chin and tilted it upwards slightly. Michiru gasped. Chika seemed mesmorised, hypnotised. His face was slowly moving forward towards hers. His mouth opened slightly as it made it's way to her own. Their lips were just a short distance away...

"Akatsuki! Kita!"

The sudden shout seemed to snap Chika out of his trance. He looked at Michiru, who was blushing, and turned about 10 shades of red. He quickly increased the distance between them and hurried to the owner, who had shouted them. Michiru followed.

"You two!"

The owner tapped his foot on the ground, furiously.

"We got a complaint about you two! Akatsuki," he pointed at Chika, "stopped Kita," he pointed at Michiru, "from serving a guest! And then, Kita allowed herself to be dragged away by him! That is unacceptable!"

"E-Eto... But the man was about to..." Michiru started.

"I don't care what he was about to do! You're supposed to serve the people here like they're your masters! You must have been weak to allow yourself to be dragged away! You stupid girl!"

Michiru felt tears spring to her eyes. Chika noticed, and grabbed the owner by the collar.

"Look, you. How dare you make her cry. If I didn't have to work here for extra money, I'd kick your ass!"

"W-Well," the owner said nervously, "you don't work here anymore. You two are fired!"

"What did you just say, you bast..."

"Chika-kun, maybe we should just take our pay and go... Let's not cause any trouble..."

Michiru interupted Chika's little confrontation. He looked at her, then back at the owner whose collar he was still holding. He reluctantly released him.

"Fine. Give us the money for our hours then."

"F-Fine..."

The owner was obviously shaken by being grabbed suddenly. He quickly took Chika and Michiru to the cash register, nervously handed Chika the money and made them leave the café. Chika held the money triumphantly when they got outside. He counted it super fast, after all, he was a professional when it comes to cash.

"Yeah, 6000 yen!"

He waved the money above his head.

"Chika-kun, half of that is mine..."

"Huh? Oh... Can't I have all of it?"

Michiru looked at Chika and was shocked to see his puppy dog eyes, the ones he had used when he had asked to sleep in her room. It was incredibly hard to resist them.

"N-No, Chika... Gimme!"

Michiru jumped at Chika, trying to reach the money, but he held it up high.

"You'll need to grow a bit, Gopher!"

He laughed. Michiru attempted to jump again, but accidentally leaned forward as she jumped, falling on top of Chika.

"Aah!" She closed her eyes as she fell.

When she opened them and lifted her head, she was face-to-face with Chika. She blushed and noticed that Chika's face was getting redder by the second.

"G-Gopher..."

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

She quickly jumped up and brushed her clothes nervously. Chika stayed on the ground for a few seconds, trying to get to grips with what just happened. Then he stood up and groaned slightly.

"L-Let's... go back t-to the office."

"O-Okay..."

And so, they set off back to the office. Shito's head popped out from behind a tree.

"Heh... Looks like Chika really is in love."

He watched them walk into the sunset. Tomorrow was a new day, a new job and a step forward!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatsune:** No blood in this chapter, but there probably will be soon. XD

**Shito:** I was spying on their antics...

**Chika:** Yeah, you were! You damn zombie!

**Shito:** But you're a zombie too, idiot.

**Chika:** God dammit!

**Michiru:** ....

**Zatsune:** Rate and review please! :3


	2. Attacked!

**Gopher and Zombie**

_Chika Akatsuki x Michiru Kita_

**Chapter 2 : Attacked!**

**Summary:**Zombie hunting is fun and all, but 2 members of the the Z-Loan team need extra money for a school trip... fast! What will they have to do to get the money?!

**Chapter Summary:**So Chika and Michiru got fired! What will happen now? And... is that a zombie on the horizon?

**Michiru: **A zombie will appear in this chapter?

**Chika: **A zombie?! That means money!! *jumps around*

**Zatsune: **Chika-kun, calm down o_o"

**Shito: **Akatsuki, make sure you don't trample on my betty doll.

_Rated T for blood (?) and fluff!_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bring, bring~!_

Michiru whammed her hand on the alarm clock. She sat up in her bed and began to yawn.

"Michiruuuuu~!!"

"Huh?"

She practically jumped out of bed as Chika burst in through the door.

"Gwah!! Chika-kun, what are you doing?!"

"Wake up, we got work to do!"

"Hah?!"

"There's... MONEY! Wait... There's a ZOMBIE!"

Michiru sighed. This was really no reason to wake her up. It was Saturday, the one day when she could relax and sleep in. Chika walked over to her bedside.

"Hurry up and get up!"

He pulled the quilt off her bed.

"Noooo, Chika-kun! It's cold without that!"

"Hurry up then!"

He sprinted out of the room leaving the door open and the quilt on the floor. Michiru grumbled to herself and closed the door before getting changed from her pyjamas to her clothes. She did this quickly just in case Chika barged in again. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Shito and Chika talking.

"Shito, gimme my hand for a while. I gotta catch a zombie!"

"Fine."

She heard the familiar noise of the hands being exchanged, then before she knew what was happening, Chika had grabbed her hand and whisked her outside before she even had a chance to get breakfast.

"H-Hey?! Chika-kun?! I haven't even had anything to eat!"

"Well, we'd better hurry and get the zombie before those A-Loan dweebs get it! _And _before I have to switch hands back!"

He continued to drag her, and they eventually ran through the streets. Michiru could hear people talking, obviously about her and Chika.

"Are they a couple?"

"They look cute together!"

For some reason, she started to blush violently. Her cheeks felt hot and her palms began to get clammy. Why was she acting like this? It was only other people's assumptions. But still... She gazed at Chika. He was dashingly handsome, she had to admit, so maybe that was why she felt embarrassed? Because people thought someone like her could be with someone like him?

"Zombie, zombie, here we come~!"

Chika was practically singing now. He was in a hyped up mood, because when this zombie was defeated, quite a pricey sum would be paid. In other words, he would get lots of money. Michiru half-smiled. It was nice to see Chika happy, even if it was only because of money. She remembered his sad past, and was glad he was having a much better time than when he had been small.

"We're almost at it's location!!"

"Ah..."

They got to a rather dark alley, and Chika stopped running, but strangely, didn't let go of Michiru's hand. She noticed this, and looked up at his face. He seemed to be concentrating on something. She followed where his eyes were looking and saw it. The zombie. It was a man that looked like he was in his twenties. He appeared to be eating something... Suddenly, Chika's grip had tightened. He leapt into the air just as the zombie lunged at Michiru and him.

"Woah! He's fast!"

Chika materialised his sword, and swung it downwards, aiming for the zombie's head. But the zombie was too quick. In a pinch, it had grabbed Michiru and wrenched her from Chika's hand.

"Ahh!"

The zombie then made it's getaway... or tried to, anyway. Chika slammed to the ground, landing on his feet, and chased the zombie. As he caught up to it, he quickly slashed it's legs. Blood began to spurt out and the zombie dropped Michiru, who quickly scurried behind Chika. Seeing it's meal hiding behind him, the zombie bit Chika on the shoulder.

"Grr... Damn zombie!"

His blood running down his shirt, Chika pushed the zombie away, then ran at it full speed and sliced it in two. Michiru watched in awe. The zombie's soul appeared in front of Chika.

_"Huh? What was I doing? All I remember was going to see her grave..."_

"You'll be reunited with her soon, whoever she is" Chika stated, lifting his sword a final time.

"I'll be reunited with her? The one woman in my life I couldn't bear to lose?

"Yes."

With Chika's sword in the air, the soul slowly began to vanish.

_"Thank you."_

Looking where the soul had been standing, Chika made his sword disappear. "Funeral complete."

"Wow..." was all Michiru could say at this point.

The funerals had always amazed her. She blinked away a tear as she remember the soul's words. Someone he couldn't bear to lose... Did Michiru have anyone like that man had had?

"Gopher! We need to hurry back to the office so I can switch hands again!"

"Ah! Yes... But, Chika-kun... Was there really any need for me to be here? You would have managed on your own."

Chika thought about his answer.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be lonely, y'know?!"

"Oh..."

Michiru felt quite disappointed at his remark, but then glad that he had chosen her to go with him. Chika then grabbed her hand. _Again. _She looked down at their joined hands and wonder why he didn't just drag her by the collar, like he had done when they first met.

"C'mon, Gopher, let's hurry!"

"Okay..."

A few minutes later, they reacher the office where Chika pulled Michiru to Shito.

"Swap the hands back now."

"Fine... Akatsuki. You appear to have Kita-san attached to your other hand."

Chika looked round and saw Michiru looking at him.

"Ehhh?! What are you doing holding my hand?!"

"Eto... You're the one who took my hand..."

Blushing, Chika shook his hand so Michiru would let go.

"N-Now, go and do something constructive! L-Like, get me some money or s-something!"

Michiru sighed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Chika explaining about what had happened to Shito. She sat in the lounge, sprawling herself on the sofa. Finally, some Saturday time to herself.

*****

Later that night, Michiru trudged upstairs to bed. The day had passed rather boringly after the morning. Chika had been randomly playing football with some of the kids outside, and betting money for scoring goals. Then the kids' mother had come along and told them to keep away from stange boys who gambled. She had laughed at that. Chika's exact words had been:

_"Shit! I nearly won 1000 yen! Then those bitches came and told the kids to stop playing! GOD DAMMIT!!"_

Chika always seemed to take things over the top, as Michiru had noticed. As she settled under her quilt, she hear some strange noises in the hallway. They stopped after a while, so Michiru dismissed any scary thoughts. But then they started again. She pulled the quilt over her head, trying to drown out the sounds. She was scared. Scared of what this noise could be. She wanted to get up and walk out the door, to prove to herself that it was probably just Koyomi going to bed or something. Her door creaked open. Footsteps.

_Thump, thump, thump._

She was terrified now. She buried her head even deeper under the quilt, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Suddenly, her quilt was pulled off of her and something threw itself on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Her eyes opened in terror to see... Chika?! He was staring hungrily at her. His hands pinning her arms above her head, he reached his head down towards her wrists. Michiru struggled. What caused this this? What had caused Chika's zombie intincts to come out like they had before?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took so long to do this chapter!! Please forgive me! Gomenasai! *bows* Let's all hope the next chapter will come quicker... =__=


	3. Face to Face with a Monster!

**Gopher and Zombie**

_Chika Akatsuki x Michiru Kita_

**Chapter 3 : Face to Face with a Monster!**

**Summary:**Zombie hunting is fun and all, but 2 members of the the Z-Loan team need extra money for a school trip... fast! What will they have to do to get the money?!

**Chapter Summary:**Chika's zombie instincts have come out again! How can Michiru bring him to his senses?! And what will happen after?

**Michiru:** AHHH! CHIKA-KUN I-IS IN MY BED! GET OUT!

**Chika: **W-WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL, ZATSU, WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS?!

**Zatsune:** Because I can :3

**Shito:** I bet the Chika x Michiru shippers are squealing in joy...

**Chika:** WHAT THE HELL IS A SHIPPER?!

**Zatsune: **A rabid fan of a pairing. :D

**Michiru:** O_O

_Rated T for blood and fluff!_

_A/N - I know some of the characters are a little OOC, but it's only a fanfic. :D_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His breath was cold on her skin. The noises he made sounded like an animal.

"C-Chika-kun... Snap out of it..."

_What happened? Why did Chika-kun... become like this again?_

Michiru struggled, violently jolting her head from side to side. She realised her legs weren't pinned, so she devised what to do in her mind.

_Sorry about this, Chika-kun..._

With all her might, she pushed her knee hard into his stomach and sent him flying to the floor. He grimaced in pain as he laid there, while Michiru made a run for the door. She ran to Koyomi's room, screaming.

"Koyomi-chan! Koyomi-chan! Open the door! NOW!"

A very sleepy-eyed Koyomi slowly opened the door. Michiru threw herself into Koyomi's room and slammed the door shut.

"Michiru-chan... What's happening?" Koyomi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Chika!" Michiru gasped. "He's... He's gone beserk!"

"Huh...?"

"His zombie instincts!"

There was a bang at the door. And another. Chika wanted into the room. Where there was human flesh...

"We have to get Shito-kun! He'll know what to do!"

"Right..."

"On the count of three, push open the door, okay? One... Two... Three!"

Michiru and Koyomi combined their strength and rammed the door open, trapping Chika against the wall outside. They rushed to Shito's room and hammered on the door. Shito was apparently sleeping like a log, as he didn't answer.

"Shito-kun! Shito-kun!"

Michiru turned around quickly. Chika had begun running towards her and Koyomi on all fours, like a dog.

"D-Downstairs!"

She hurriedly pushed Koyomi to the top of the stairs and they both ran down as fast as they could, with Chika not far behind them. He was gaining speed at a supernatural rate. Michiru and Koyomi dashed into the kitchen and realised that they had just ran into a dead end. The door to outside was locked, since it was so late at night. They both crouched down behind the kitchen counter, hoping Chika wouldn't find them. But he had his sense of smell.

"Sssh..." Michiru whispered. "He might not hear us."

They huddled together, barely daring to breathe. A white streak of hair appeared at the end of the counter. Michiru shivered quietly. If he saw them... Who know what he would do? She was still trying to figure out why he had become like this. This had first happened when Chika had gotten really hungry, when he, Michiru and Shito were trapped with A-Loan. It had happened because he remembered when he was small, and had been abandoned and starved by his mother. So, what had he remembered this time? What memories had been re-lived?

"Grr..."

She could hear Chika growling and sniffing the air. Suddenly, his full head was in view and his eyes hungrily looked at the girls.

"M-Michiru-chan... I'm scared..."

Koyomi tried to hide herself behind Michiru. But it appeared that Chika wasn't interested in her. He wanted Michiru, and only Michiru. Lunging forwards, he leapt at them, grabbing Michiru's collar and dragging her across the floor.

"K-Koyomi-chan! Help!"

But Koyomi was too afraid to oppose the beast. She cowered in the corner, while Chika started growling again. He nibbled at Michiru's hand.

_How can I stop him? Maybe I should... No! There's no way that would work!_

Chika's teeth bit into Michiru's skin.

"Ah!"

Blood ran down her arm, settling into a little pool on the floor.

_I have to try it! It could work!_

She dislodged Chika's mouth and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Chi...Chika-kun. Come back."

Chika's eyes widened. He stopped growling and his body went limp.

"C-Chika-kun...?"

After she said that, Michiru's head slumped forwards into Chika's shoulder and she passed out, from blood loss.

"Michiru..."

Chika put his arms around her and picked her up.

"Koyomi. Get something to bandage her hand."

"Y-Yes."

Koyomi scurried back upstairs, while Chika laid Michiru on the couch in the lounge. He sat on the floor next to the couch, remembering what he had just done.

_I can't tell her,_ he decided._ I can't tell her that it was... because of her._

Little did Michiru know that Chika had felt neglected by her, like he had been neglected by his mom. That was why his instincts had come out again. The reason he had felt neglected was because, after they had been shouted by their boss while working in the café, he had tried to kiss her. And because of that, she had 'avoided' him, or so he thought. The actual reason was because she had been finding a new part-time job, but Chika didn't know. Koyomi arrived in the lounge carrying a small cloth, which she wrapped around Michiru's hand and tied it.

"Chika... What happened?"

He sighed. "Well..." He told her why he thought he had lost control again.

"Oh, so that's why."

Koyomi looked at Michiru.

"Take care of her."

Chika stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't be here anymore. If I stay here, I'll end up hurting her again. I don't want to do that."

And with that, he walked out the door, outside, and away. Michiru stirred.

"C-Chika-kun..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay for end of chapter cliffhangers! Well, this chapter didn't take that long (compared to the last one =_=). And yes, there is going to be another chapter. I hate cliffhanger endings, lol. As for Chika's reason for his zombie instincts coming out again, it was hard to think of a good reason, thats why the reason in the fanfic is so crappy. Hope you enjoyed, anyway.


End file.
